


Rumors from the Deep

by writer_zo



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pirates, Short, atlantis georgias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_zo/pseuds/writer_zo
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short descriptions of the members of the Atlantis Georgias blaseball team, based on the shared lore document and my own headcanons!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rumors from the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lovely people in the Blaseball discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lovely+people+in+the+Blaseball+discord).



Niq Nyong’o moves on silent feet through the halls of her laboratory, slowly and deliberately. Her dark hair is braided intricately with the bioluminescent tendrils that crown the hull of the sunken submarine, a gift brought to her by Yurts after one of his journeys outside of the air-bubble. Down here, Niq seems more alien than many of the others on her team--her aerobic lungs and freckles, reminders of a sun that doesn’t pierce to these depths, are markers that she was once, long ago, a member of the Territory-Above-the-Waves. The edge of her lab coat is frayed--Mint often tugs on it to get her attention--and a permanent crescent marks the side of her cheek where she smiles.

Mint Shupe is a dream and a nightmare, carrying the surface-dweller ancestry of her father in her warm brown skin and the abyssal naiad ancestry of her mother in the mint-green kelp that flourishes in place of her hair. Orphaned at a young age, Mint threw herself into the pursuit of science with an all-consuming, reckless, and frankly terrifying passion; her hands bear grooves, calluses, and small white burns from her work as a chemist. She has developed through the application of her studies a calcium-rich emulsion (read: milkshake) that allows surface-dwellers to temporarily gain the benefits of their ancient sea-kin. Her large, round glasses are replaced by goggles that take up half of her head when she plays in games.

Siobhan Chark is a tall, broad-shouldered woman with dark hair in a loose braid directly down her spine. Her teeth are an unnatural white and an even more unnatural length, dagger-points that look more suited to the interior of a wood-chipper than to a woman’s mouth. She wears the skin of a massive shark around her shoulders like a cowl, wrapping her smaller teammates in it when the water grows too cold for their liking. Despite her imposing (and, to many former or current surface-dwellers,  _ terrifying _ ) appearance, she is one of the most gentle and kind people on the team, frequently flustered by compliments or praise.

Neerie McCloud is a beautiful, almost-translucent child of a sea and air nymph, at once adapted to the depths of the ocean and the vast atmosphere. Fae has a drifting cloud of fine, glimmering droplets as hair when on dry land, and a whirling current of water when below the waves. An amputee, Neerie uses prosthetics to replace faer legs, crafted of intricately-carved wood, engraved metal, and living coral in vibrant violets and beryl-greens. Fae often floats, whether on land or in the water, trailing fragments of flickering Glamour behind faer as fae moves.

Yurts Buttercup is an enigma--though he wears old-fashioned standard diving dress, few of the Georgias believe him to be anything close to human. He moves with a speed that should be impossible with such a heavy frame, leaning down to peer at smaller members through the pitch-dark lens of his helmet. He is prone to giving his fans small flowers plucked from his greenhouse, cradling tiny blossoms in his enormous hands and lifting them toward the stands. Rumors whirl about the what lies inside his suit: Mint, who attempted to peek using a high-beam flashlight, shudders when recounting the churning mass of black eyes that greeted her; Neerie, who once asked very politely if she could look, answers pleasantly that inside there was a small hillock of dirt and a single Buttercup flower. Neither of them offer further explanation.

Hercules Alighieri carries themself as though the might of Jupiter is behind them, whether they’re stepping up to the mound or sliding face-first into second base. Though the living marble statue has been known to wear a  _ toga picta _ to formal events, they usually abhor letting any part of their upper half remain unseen, wearing a teal-and-gold sash in place of a complete uniform. Stoic and intellectual, Hercules has a look of constant focus etched into their face--one that deepens when speaking to their intellectual sparring partner, Niq. The two rival academics (and very close friends) are frequently seen in a rigorous, nearly-incomprehensible discussion of philosophy that has been raging for several years with no sign of an end.

Jan Canberra, known to many fans as “Ole Jen” (despite being significantly younger than both Hercules and Gita), clatters when she moves and cackles when she speaks. A pirate and a rogue, Jen still keeps the barnacles that formed atop her ribcage during her decomposition following a catastrophic storm-at-sea in the late 17th Century. Her long, teal coat is tattered, but never seems to fall apart, and it still somehow smells of raw gunpowder and something like salt-herring. Several years ago, she allowed a friend to carve scrimshaw into her head, which she will happily show fans by doffing her gold-plumed tricorne hat. 

Gita Biscuits is the known name of an enormous three-headed mer-dog with a long, dazzling golden tail. Her three heads, all Golden Retrievers, often act in unison, creating a synchronized volley of barks and yips when someone she loves is near. Though she is particularly fond of Mint Shupe, Gita is no longer allowed in Mint’s laboratory, as a happy and wagging tail is a very destructive force when it is a nine-foot-long caudal fin. Fish move aside and seem to incline their heads when Gita passes them, occasionally following her in a triumph of combined schools and swarms. Few understand her or can make her sit still long enough to be studied, though Hercules claims to have known her as “The Beast” many centuries ago.

Erin Jesaulenko is a deep-water siren who moves with the grace of her abyssal ancestors and speaks with a voice like a cherry bomb. Rebellious and fearless, Erin is often seen in a heavily-spiked leather jacket, chewing a wad of plastic-pink bubblegum in needle-sharp teeth. In her spare time, she heads riotous punk band  _ The Midnight Zone _ , playing to packed taverns and dives across Atlantis. During games, she is frequently seen standing next to Yurts, who holds a large, gloved hand above her head to keep the harsh sun out of her wide, pitch-black eyes adapted to the ocean floor. 


End file.
